


A Not So Fairy Tale Proposal

by Annarl (RayLeah)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayLeah/pseuds/Annarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wardens are preparing to face the Landsmeet. Aedan knows the Bannorn won't let Queen Anora stay in power on her own.  Therefore she must marry either Aedan or Alistair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little dribble about how my male Cousland became King-Consort.

Standing before the Queen's door, Aedan drew in a deep breath. He quickly went over all of his options again in his mind. Alistair as king was not going to happen. The man was terrified at the thought. And frankly didn't have the disposition to be king. Well, at least alone he didn't. Aedan could take the crown himself. The Cousland name had that kind of power and he was the one with the standing army. Tempting. However, he didn't really want to be King. Aedan could leave Anora Queen on the throne, but she couldn't hold power on her own. Even with (or maybe because of) her father's support, the Bannorn would not support her bid for the throne. The best solution was for her to marry either Aedan or Alistair. That way his or Alistair's name and sword arm would back her claim.

Ferelden was the most important thing in Aedan's mind. Couslands had a duty to the country and its citizens that surpassed all else. He would do whatever was necessary to protect his homeland. His father's dying words ran through his head. A Cousland always did his duty. Being a warden meant nothing to Aedan, being Ferelden meant everything. He had been conscripted by Duncan. Guiltied into service by his father's words because his country needed him. Fought the blight because it threaten to consume Ferelden. And if it saved his country and its people, he would give up the woman he loved and serve Ferelden until his dying day.

Raising his hand to knock, he quickly rapped his knuckles against the door. He grimaced at the loud sound his hand made. Erlina, the Queen's pretty elvan servant opened the door.

“Mi'lord,” she opened the door wide. Motioning for him to come in. “The Queen is expecting you.”

 Anora stood close to the fireplace. The firelight gleamed off her long blonde hair. She had positioned herself to her best advantage. Emphasizing both her beauty and regal bearing. A small smile tugged at her lips when she saw him. She brought her hands up to her chest. Then dropped them.

  _Interesting, she's nervous_. Aedan thought. Watching her, he wondered how much she had to do with her own kidnapping. Howe was crazy enough to grab her if he thought it could give him an advantage. But she had to know that Howe was an element she couldn't control. If Anora let herself fall into Howe's hands to test Aedan, then she played a dangerous game. But like him, Anora probably didn't know who to trust. Her own father betrayed her and was trying to rule in her place. And that made some of her actions a little more understandable. Stupid but understandable.

 Aedan moved toward her. Walking up to her, stopping only once he was within touching distance. Anora naturally stepped back. “Aedan” she used his first name although the two had only met once years ago before she had wed Cailan. They danced together, if he recalled correctly. “Allow me express my condolences on the loss of your family. Your mother was very dear to me. She was one of the few people who was always honest with me especially at court. One of the few ladies I could call friend. Both, Bryce and Eleanor were fine people.” She paused for a second before adding. “It was fitting that Howe died at your hands.”

 “Thank you for your condolences. My loss still pains me. My family was... very important to me.” Aedan stared down at her. An image of Oren's broken body played before his eyes. It would be the image that would haunted him forever. “I will be frank...Howe didn't suffer enough for what he did. And if I could kill him again... I would.” His light blue eyes froze over. His face hardening.

 Anora stared back at him. Her own blue eyes clouded. Aedan Cousland was an extraordinary attractive man. The combination of natural charisma, good looks, and a high degree of intelligence had made him a favorite topic of the gossipers prior to the blight . Many noble and rich families had paraded their daughters in front of him hoping to make a match. But right now he was something else. Eyes like glaciers, and his face darkened with rage. He was truly frightening when he talked like that. She fought the urge to take another step back. Then suddenly his expression relaxed becoming difficult to read again but was no longer so intimidating. She had forgotten how large he was. He seemed to fill the space around them overwhelming her. Aedan was tall, even taller than her father. His chocolate brown hair was thick and much too long to be fashionable. But then again fashion was probably the last thing on his mind. She could not afford to make enemy of him. She needed his help. The Couslands were powerful and respected. Just his last name alone would carry weight in the Landsmeet. Adding to that his army, his fighting experience, and natural air of command, he would have the strongest voice. Both she and Eamon knew it. And both were courting his backing. She for herself and Eamon for himself through Alistair. Watching him for moment Anora quickly decided the best strategy was honesty.

“I will be honest with you Aedan. I would like your support at the Landsmeet.” She waited to gauge to his reaction. Again he was impossible to read. When he said nothing she continued. “My father must be...stopped. And after that Ferelden will need a ruler.”

 “Are you proposing an alliance?” Aedan arched one brow at her.

 She wondered for a moment if he was mocking her. Deciding against it, Anora turned to her negotiations skills.  “That is exactly what I am proposing.” This was more her speed. Straight down to business. “Your voice will be a strong one in the days to come. When the time comes at the Landsmeet support my bid for the throne. You will be seen as my father's enemy. Yet you will be supporting his daughter. You will be seen as putting the interest of Ferelden ahead of the Grey Wardens. And in return I add my voice to yours.” Her voice rose as she grew more excited. Anora could clearly see how her plan would work, now if only she could convince Aedan. “Do you see, together we can do what alone we can not.” Again, she paused waiting for a reaction from Aedan before she continued. When he showed none Anora continued.

“Once I am Queen I will be in position to grant you whatever you wish. This is in addition to Highever being returned to you of course. That goes without saying. And if you won't consider this for yourself think of your companions. Alistair might promise-”

“Anora stop. Let me be honest with you.” Aedan motioned to one of the sofas behind them. Waiting until she seated, he sat near her. “I'm not opposed to you being Queen. Prior to the blight, you had been an excellent regent. However, you as solo ruler just won't happen. The Bannorn will not accept you. Six months to year from now there will be pressure for you to be removed. Fair or not. You will be back in this same position. I believe you will be good ruler. But you need a Noble name and a sword arm to keep your position.” He waited until Anora digested this information.

Anora turned her head away from him. Obscuring her face but allowing him to admire profile. She was a very beautiful woman. Strong, highly intelligent and confident just the type of woman he had always been attracted too. His mother's influence no doubt. Marrying her would be no hardship, if they could find a common path to walk together and he learned to live without Leliana. Once she turned back to him, he finished.  

“I'm in a strange position here. Deciding on a ruler when I have yet to defeat the blight.” He laughed. Wondering what the Maker had been thinking leaving him in charge of this mess. “I can make Alistair King or even myself. But neither of us relishes being ruler. The best option for all would be for you to marry me or Alistair.” Pausing to allow his words to sink in “If you marry Alistair you could continue to rule...like you did with King Cailan. Alistair is a Theirin so, of course, he would be King and you his Queen consort. If you marry me, you would be Queen and I your King consort. I do not wish the throne for myself and Alistair doesn't either.

Standing, he walked to the fireplace. Watching the fire no more than moment he turned back to Anora. “I will be blunt, if you marry me, I will want a real marriage, Anora. As in sharing a bed, attempting to have children, if the Maker blesses us with them. I want us work together to rebuild Ferelden. I will want full control over the military and the re-building of Ferelden's military and its defenses. I foresee some problems with, well we'll discuss that later, let's say I want to prepare Ferelden for them.” Moving back to Anora, Aedan spoke again. “You should talk to Alistair and see what he would like in a marriage before you decide which option is best for you. There really is no other choice Anora. Through marriage we will present the strongest front for Ferelden. And look on the bright side at least you get a choice of potential husbands. ” He attempted a moment of levity.

Anora sat stunned. She was surprised, not at the marriage proposal but at his candor. Ultimately, whether she liked it or not, he was right. She wanted to remain Queen but she really did want what was best for her country too. Re-evaluating him, Anora made her decision quickly. “I do not need to speak to Alistair. I will marry you.”

It was Aedan's turn to be surprised at her quick decision. “Are you sure? Alistair-”

“Is a fine man.” Anora interrupted. “But you are right, Ferelden needs a strong front to end the blight and rebuild the country afterward. I would be a fool to chose the lesser man. And I have never been a fool.” She smiled at Aedan. It was a small humorless smile. “I accept you terms. As for trying for children I am willing of course but Cailan and I didn't-”

“All we can do is try Anora.” Aedan took her hands in his. He dropped to one knee. “Anora, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Glancing at his large calloused hands, which held hers so gently. “Yes I will be your wife.” Together, they would rebuild Ferelden.

Aedan tilted his head downward and placed a light kiss over Anora's hands, sealing their bargain. Loghain, they had not yet talked about her father. “As for your father, I....What will happen to Loghain under our agreement? Are you comfortable siding against him?” Aedan queried. He rose to his full height.

“Even after all he has done, he still is my father. And he is a great general who has served his nation well. If..If there is a way for him to live, I would prefer it.” Her words were said in a slight rush betraying her nerves.

“Justice must be done, Anora. It will depend upon what happens in the Landsmeet. However if...if there is a way I wouldn't oppose his survival. He could even be useful. If... but the Landsmeet may have other ideas.” Alistair would hate the idea but they needed more help. The blight had to be stopped first. There were other ways of making Loghain pay for his crimes. Death may be a little too easy for the man.

“I will confess I am glad to hear that. I guess you’re right, in the end it will be up to the Landsmeet.” Anora was startled when she realized her hands were still engulfed by Aedan's. She tugged on them to free herself. “We have a deal. And we are left with the task of dealing with my father. Which will not be an easy task.”

“Yes, I will go and investigate your lead in the alienage. We will need every advantage we can get.”

“Then I imagine you have much to do. Is there is anything else you need from me?” Anora dismissed him. She was anxious for a few moments alone.

“Do you need anything?”

Anora was taken aback by the show of concern. She stared up at him before answering. “No…no. And while I know your concern is hardly disinterested I...thank you.”

“Then I shall go. I will see you when I return with word of Loghain's plans for the alienage.” Aedan left the room closing the door behind him.

Striding confidently down the hall, Aedan called Alistair's name. “Alistair! Come out ya royal bastard. We have a job.”

Alistair stuck his head out of a doorway. “You bellowed dear leader?” Golden brown eyes twinkling with laughter.

“Yes, I did. Anora has given us a lead. Loghain has been up to something in the alienage. It could be useful in unseating him in the Landsmeet.”

“Great! Now, never mind that for a minute, who did she pick?” Alistair's voice cracked slightly under the strain. “Please don't be me. Please don't be me.” He whispered loudly enough for Aedan to hear.

Aedan shook his head. “She chose me.” He waited calmly for Alistair's reaction.

“Yes...yes. Yes!” He pumped his fist in the air. “I mean too bad for you...No....no…. good for you. Lucky you. I mean.” His handsome face split into a wide grin. “ Soooo, you owe me 10 silvers. Haha, I knew she would pick you.”

“Yeah great. Now I have to tell Leliana.” Aedan broke off.

“Sorry mate. I forgot. I was just teasing you.” He's face clouded over with concern. “But you are the best choice for Ferelden. If it helps.”

“No, it doesn't help but thanks Al. Now let's see what that bastard is up too.” Aedan grasped Alistair's shoulder as the two warriors moved down the hall collecting a couple of their companions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting Leliana go

           Aedan sighed as the party returned to Arl Eamon's Denerim home.  He was tired and in desperate need of sleep.  Alistair went to his room as did Zevran, only Morrigan remained with him as they made their way down the hallway.  The beautiful mage was silent, leaving Aedan alone with his thoughts.   His mind occupied by recent events.

          The lengths Loghain was willing to stoop too never failed to surprise Aedan.

          Assassins, poison, betrayal and now slavery.  Aedan knew the selling of elves was all about money to fund the war with him and the blight.  But slavery, the man had a lot to answer for.

          “A copper for those dark thoughts my friend.”  Morrigan said.  One corner of her mouth upturned. 

          He glanced over at her.  It was strange to Aedan how close their friendship had become.   He and Morrigan had briefly been lovers when the group had first formed.  But somewhere along the line his feelings for Leliana started to changed.   Knowing it was unfair to her, he ended his liaison with Morrigan to figure out what Leliana meant to him.  Morrigan understood and even told him Leliana was better for him.  She was right.

          “A whole copper!  Well, then where to begin?”  Aedan laughed trying to put her off questioning him too deeply. 

          “How about with wedding bells.”  Unlike Alistair, Morrigan was not easily dissuaded from a topic that interest her.

          “And here I thought we decided to be friends?”  Aedan arched one dark eyebrow at her.  Very aware, he still possessed her ring.

          “Yes, yes but one hears rumors,” she waved her hand in the air, “and wants to ensure she has the correct information before she offers her congratulations.”  Morrigan laughed.  Her smile genuine as she closely watched the man who had come to mean so much to her.

          “How did you hear anything yet?”

          “Did you really think Alistair could keep a secret?  Silly man.”  She stated plainly.  “Now tell me is it true?”

          “Alistair...you idiot.  I hope Leliana hasn't heard...I...I...”  Aedan stopped.  He ran his hands through his hair.  “I wanted to talk to her first.  I just...haven't had time yet.”

          Morrigan stopped with him.  She reached out to touch his arm, wanting to give him comfort.  “I'm sure even Alistair isn't that stupid.  No, he is but he wouldn't say anything to hurt Leliana.”

          “I should have talked to her right away, when Alistair and I decided how to approach Anora.  Truthfully, I thought...I thought she would chose him.  I really did.”  Aedan looked at Morrigan.  “He would be easier to get along with, easier to well...  let's face it control.  He's a nice guy.  Funny.”

          “You do not have to list the few, very few attributes Alistair possesses to me.  I know the man.”  She moved her hand up to the side of his face, caressing him softly.  Aedan turned his head to look at her, his blue eyes dark with anguish.  “The blight comes, darkspawn abound, the country is in turmoil and her claim to the throne is tenuous at best.  All your claims to the throne are.  To stay in power she needs someone clever, powerful and even feared.  After the blight your Ferelden will need serious repair.  She needs a strong partner.  You fit the bill.  Alistair does not.  May hap if things were different she would choose different.”  Morrigan's gaze was speculative.  “But somehow I doubt it.  I too would choose you.”  She dropped her hand.

          “Thank you.  I think.”  Aedan leaned back against the wall.  “Now, I have to give up the woman I love to save the country I love.  How the hell do I get myself into these situations?”

"Why give her up?  Leliana loves you.  Queen Anora-”

          “I can't do that.  I have to give my marriage the best chance possible to be happy, or at the very least to work. I can't do that if I have Leliana hiding in the closet somewhere.  It isn’t fair to Leliana.  What would I say? Sorry, we can't be together like we planned but would you like to be my mistress?”  He tilted his head back, closing his eyes.  “I won't hurt Anora like that either.”

          “You’re marrying her while in love with another.  Surly she understands that; this marriage is for political gain and nothing else.  I doubt she would command your fidelity.  King Cailan certainly didn’t give her his.  She does not love you.”  Morrigan cocked her head at an angle.  “So long as she is Queen and you are discrete I do not think she would mind at all.”

          “Have you been talking to Anora or what?  It doesn't matter that she doesn't mind, I do.  Damn it Morrigan, I wanted to marry for ....  I wanted what my parents had, what my brother had.  Howe even took that away from me.  Fuck him!  I will give this marriage the best chance to succeed. Hell, it will succeed or…. ” He broke off as his voice elevated.

          “You once told me love is not a weakness.  Be easy my friend.  Your Queen will come to love you.  It seems few women can resist you.”  Morrigan smiled slyly.  Her own feelings for Aedan were complex. He was more than her friend, he was like family. His importance to her at times troubled her. The urge to tell him her secrets was strong but for now she would remain silent.  His burdens were heavy, he didn’t need hers too. “You should speak to your bard.  Do not let it go much longer, my friend.”

Opening his eyes, Aedan stood upright.  “I will. Thank you Morrigan.”  Straightening his shoulders and subconsciously running a hand through his hair he made his way to Leliana's room.  Morrigan's eyes followed him waiting until he was out of sight before she returned to her own room.

          Aedan found himself standing in front of another woman's door taking a deep breath and waiting to quiet his mind before he knocked.  Finally ready, he rapped softly on Leliana's door waiting for her to answer.

          The door swung open and the gorgeous bard flung herself into his arms.  He engulfed her in his embrace, cherishing these last moments with her.  Lifting her off the floor, he moved them into her room shutting the door loudly.  Leliana pressed kisses on his neck, the tip of her tongue making small circles on his flesh.  He groaned helplessly.  “Leliana, I need to talk to you.  Please.” 

          Even as he said that he pressed her body against his.  She was so soft.  He closed his eyes and rubbed his head lightly on her temple.  He kissed her forehead.

          Burying his nose in her hair, Aedan breathed in her scent and enjoyed the warmth of her arms.  “Leliana. I need to talk to you.” he whispered again.  “Sweetheart.”

          “Not before I get my kiss.  You didn't take me with you to the alienage.  I have missed you.  And want to show you how much.”  Her lush mouth closed over his, lips parting and tongues entwining.  She ran her fingers through his thick locks, enjoying the silky texture.   “Make love to me.”

          Aedan reared back.  He lightly set Leliana back on her feet.  Stepping back, he inhaled deeply.  Andraste's Grace.  He would never smell that sweet fragrance again without thinking about Leliana.  Its sweet smell suited her perfectly.  “No, we need to talk Leliana.  Something has happen.  It has changed my plans, our plans.”

          Leliana knew in that moment Aedan was longer hers.  She had overheard he and Alistair talking about marrying the Queen.  Those damned bard skills seemed to always haunt her.  Her eyes filled with tears and she quickly looked away from him.

          “So it’s true.  You are marrying the Queen.”  Her voice thickened with emotion.  “Do you love her?”

          “Love her!  I barely know her.” Aedan exclaimed.  What was Leliana thinking?  Didn't she know he loved her?  True, he had never said the words but he felt until now most of his actions spoke of his feelings for her. 

          “But you are marrying **her**.” Her voice broke.  She turned back to him. Needing to hear him say it, to see him say it, the words that would forever break her heart.

          “Yes, I am going to marry Anora.  It is the best thing for Ferelden.  I will be her King consort and serve at her side.  I'm sorry Leliana.  I thought we would be together, that we would travel after the blight but Ferelden will still need me.”

          “She will be a very good Queen for she will have you.” Leliana spoke quietly after a long moment.  Her tone sad but strangely firm.  The Queen would soon love him.  It seemed all who knew him loved him in one way or another.  “Then it is best for me to let you go.  I accept that.  If you are to marry her, marry her and be wholly hers.”  Tears finally slipped from Leliana's eyes.  “Be happy my love.”

          Aedan stood watching Leliana for a moment.  He was deeply conflicted.  The urge to tell her he loved her was strong.  As was the feeling of panic.  He briefly considered calling off the engagement to Anora then dismissed it just as quickly.  He would honor his commitment.   He would serve Ferelden; a Coulsand always did his duty.  Telling Leliana how he felt would serve no purpose.  It was best to let her go.  Let her find happiness.

          “Be happy Leliana.” He returned her sentiment.  “You will find love again.  Whoever is fortunate enough to have you, will be very lucky indeed.”  Aedan quietly slipped from the room.

          Leliana stood rooted to the spot for a long time, wondering if she would ever recover from losing him.  She had always believed in the power of love to overcome any obstacle.  But now love had hurt her, twice over.  And this time her loss seemed overwhelming.  Finally breaking Leliana fell to the floor and sobbed.

 

          Leaving the dining room, Aedan went to seek out Arl Eamon.   Aedan was leery of the man.  He knew Alistair loved him, although for the life of him Aedan couldn't figure out why. He ignore Alistair as a child mostly, allowing him to sleep in a barn and never spending any time with him.  Eamon happily shipped Alistair out to the Chantry as soon as possible, only trying a few halfhearted times to visit him.  Now that Alistair had a use, a powerful use, Eamon was all over him.  Eamon was the kind of man that talked a good game but got off his ass very little.  This didn't make him a bad man, just one trying to position himself in the power vacuum.  So long as it was convenient they would use each other. 

          Approaching the Arl's chamber he ran into a small elvan maid.  Aedan reached out to grab her before she hit the floor.  “I'm so sorry.”

          “No, I'm sorry my lord.  It was my fault.  I was not watching where I was going. Please if you'll excuse me.”  There was a slight note of panic in the woman's voice.

          “I beg to differ, it was most definitely my fault and I apologize.  What is your name miss?” 

          “Nigella, my lord.  Please I must return to work or the housekeeper will be furious.” 

          “Of course, young lady and again I am very sorry for bumping into you.  I hope I didn't hurt you?”

          “No, my lord you did not.  Thank you for your concern.  I must return to work.”  The maid all but ran away from him. 

          Aedan wondered at the Arl's treatment of elves.  Why else would the girl be so scared of him. 

          Shaking his head he made his way to the Arl's sitting room.  Eamon was pacing the floor.  Alistair found his way there already.  He smiled briefly and motioned his head at the Arl.  Alistair rolled his eyes.

“Loghain has been selling elves to the Tevinter.”  Aedan's expression was deadpan waiting for Eamon's reaction.

          “Maker help us.”  Eamon was stunned.  “This is it.  The final piece of evidence we need, along with Queen Anora's support.  The Landsmeet is ready.  Take Alistair along with one or two of your companions.”  He addressed Aedan.  “I will see you there.”

          “Yes, of course,” he and Alistair left the room.  Aedan hesitated.  He wanted to speak to Anora before he left.  “Wait a minute Alistair.”  

          The door to Queen Anora's room was open.  Aedan stepped over the threshold, knocking on the door frame.  He looked around the large luxurious room.  The fire was crackling but the sitting area was empty.  His eyes passed quickly to the far end of the room.  Anora was seated on stool from the vanity in her dressing area.  Erlina was putting on the finishing touches on Anora's elaborately braided hair.  Aedan watched fascinated by this glimpse of a woman's beauty ritual.  She saw him and nodded.

          “Enough, Erlina, my hair is fine.”  Anora pushed away from the stool and walked to Aedan.  “Is it true?  Has Arl Eamon gone to ahead to the Landsmeet?”  She brought her hands up over her chest, her fingers entwining.  This small movement betrayed her nervousness. 

          “Yes, are you worried?”  Aedan reached out to take one of her hands in his.

          Looking down at their hands Anora answered. “With my future betrothed at my side? How could I worry?”  A small giggle escaped her making him smile.  “You should hurry.  My father won't waste time wrestling the proceedings from Eamon.  He will need you.  But together, we are more than a match for father. I will see you there.  Maker watch over us.”

          Tightening the grip on her hand before he let go, he answered “We will win Anora.”

 

          Aedan left Eamon's estate with Alistair in tow.    The two were joined by Sten and Morrigan. As the foursome walked over to the Royal Palace most people moved out of their way.  Not because they knew who the group were but mostly because they were an intimidatingly looking group.  Sten's size, Aedan's sharp predator gaze and the weapons strapped to their backs were dead giveaways to the group's potential lethality. The citizens of Denerim bustled along the dirty streets unaware of the happenings that would soon take place.  And the impact it would have on all of Ferelden. 

          Aedan's thoughts were focused on the Landsmeet.  He was still unsure how he would handle Loghain.  Would Loghain surrender?  Was killing him the only answer?  Could he trust him if he allowed him to surrender?  How crushed would Anora be if he had to be killed? She loved her father even after all he had done.  What would Alistair say?  Aedan knew that Alistair wanted Loghain dead.  In some ways so did he.  But fighting the blight was more important than revenge, vengeance would have to wait.  His own quest to find his brother had been halted.  Not for one moment did he doubt the result of the Landsmeet.  Aedan knew they would win.  He just hadn't decided how all the pieces would come together yet.

 

  


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked into the chamber they were greeted by Ser Cauthrien. “Warden, I am not surprised it has come to this. And Alistair if you were even remotely being worthy of being called Maric's son, you would already in the Landsmeet. You have torn Ferelden apart of oppose the very man who ensured you were born into freedom” Her dark eyes flashed with passion.  
  
She moved in front of Aedan. “ The nobles of Ferelden will confirm my lord as regent. And we can finally put this to rest and move on.” Her voice rang firm.  
  
Aedan looked at her with sorrow, his eyes compassionate. “How can you defend the man who killed our king? Turn aside Cauthrien. Serve your Queen and save Maric's throne.”  
Cauthrien hesitated. “You say that with such righteous. Loghain used to have that ring in his voice. He has not sounded that way in some months.”  
  
“Put down your weapons. Let us pass.”  
  
“I will not stop you Warden.” She dropped to one knee in front of Aedan. “Please...show him mercy. Without Loghain there would be no Ferelden to defend.”  
  
“If I can, I will.” He helped her to her feet. “We will save our homeland, the blight will stop here, before it truly begins.” The party moved passed her into the chamber ahead where the nobles were waiting.

The Landsmeet went to Aedan's plan and Loghain was voted down. Anora's her dramatic appearance and siding with Aedan swayed many in the room. Loghain issued a trial by combat challenge, which Aedan accepted. Aedan was able to defeat Loghain, driving him down to his knees. Loghain threw down his sword and shield.  
  
“I yield Warden. I underestimated you. I thought you were like Cailan, a child wanting to play at war. I was wrong. There is a strength in you I have not seen since Maric died. I can face the Maker knowing Ferelden is in your hands.”  
  
Aedan looked down at him. His dead family flashing in front of his eyes. Then all the faces of the dead that had haunted him for so long played in his mind's eye. Could he cut off Loghain's head in front of his only daughter. This man had surrendered, admitted defeat. Was there not enough death? Wouldn't there be more to come? At some point there had to be forgiveness. They needed to unite in order to fight the blight and win. He had surrendered in front of the nobles. There would be no more uprisings from him especially once he realized Anora would retain power. Maybe it was time to forgive. Let the nobles decide what to do with him. That would be fair.  
  
“I accept your surrender.” Aedan was calm as he said it. But there was some lingering doubt. Was it fair to all who died fighting Loghain?  
  
Alistair dumbfounded roared. “I didn't just hear you say that. You want to let him live! After everything he has done? Kill him already.” Outrage was lined on his every feature.  
  
Riordan spoke out. “Wait! There is another option. The Teyrn is a warrior and general of renown. Let him be of use. Let him go through the joining.”  
  
“You want to make him a Warden. Why?” Aedan asked. He had decide to give Loghain mercy but making him a Warden was the farthermost thing from his mind. What could Riordan be thinking and why?  
  
“There are too few of us in Ferelden. And there are compelling reasons to have as many wardens as possible to deal with the archdemon.” Riordan knew more wardens were needed to increase the odds in the wardens favor.  
  
Queen Anora jumped into the fray. Trying to keep her voice even, she defended her father, wanting desperately to give him the chance to live. “The Joining is itself is often fatal, is it not? If he survives, you gain a general if he dies then you have your revenge. Does that not satisfy you?”  
  
“Absolutely not! Riordan, this man abandon our brothers then blamed us for the deed, and tried to kill us. He hunted us down like animals. He tortured you! How how do we simply forget that?” Alistair could not believe what he was hearing. It had to be a bad dream.  
  
“Alistair, he has surrendered. And we need all the help we can get. Fighting the blight is the most important duty a Warden has.” Aedan's voice was soft but firm. “We can seek vengeance in other ways.”  
  
“Aedan, joining the Wardens is an honour not a punishment! Name him a Warden and it will cheapens us all.”  
  
“I was conscripted against my will as my father lay dying, his life blood pouring across Nan's floor. I was not given a choice. If I had, I would not be here. Sometimes Wardens have to do difficult things, make sacrifices to save the greater good. Duncan would understand that. Remember, he sacrificed Ser Jory for the Wardens. So please don't speak to me of Wardens and honour.” Aedan barked.  
  
Alistair was not interested in Aedan thoughts or explanations. “I will not stand next to him as a brother! I won't!”  
  
Aedan wondered for a moment if Alistair was going to stamp his feet in protest. Anora interrupted his musing. “He's being childish. How many generals do you think Ferelden has? We can't afford the throw one away because of Alistair's tantrum. If we want to survive the blight then we must work together. ”  
  
“Ohh, but we could afford to lose the King and the army lost at Ostagar? Whose tantrum cost us all that?” Alistair sneered back.  
  
“Listen to him! Can you see what see a disastrous king he would be? He would put his own selfish desires above the country's. You can not seriously support him” Anora had grown angry and frustrated with Alistair. She couldn't believe that Aedan would continue to support Alistair.  
  
“Anora will remain Ferelden's Queen. I will rule beside her as her King consort.” Aedan's voice rang loud and strong. It reverberated through the chamber, all the nobles stopping to watch him. “This ends here. There will be no more fighting amongst ourselves. We will unite to defeat the blight. Only together will we stop its spread.”  
  
Anora stepped close to Aedan. She was ready to fulfill her end of the bargain. “My husband, the King-consort, the general of my armies and the hero who will save Ferelden from this blight.” A roar went up through the crowd. Anora waited until it had subsided. She moved to speak but Aedan beat her to it.  
  
“In the spirit of co-operation, I hereby ask the Bannorn to pass finally judgment on Loghain’s fate. He has surrender to me but has committed many crimes against our nation and against many of the Bannorn. What say you? Shall Loghain pay with his life or be allowed to join the Wardens?” His voice loud and clear for all to hear. He step in decisively, knowing Anora was about to call for Alistair's execution. That he would never allow.

  


Many of the Bannorn nodded their approval of Aedan’s decision to seek their counsel. None were clever enough to know he was manipulating them. Giving himself time to think and make a decision without emotion ruling him.

As the votes were discussed, Aedan knew he wouldn’t let Loghain live. The crimes committed were too severe. Too numerous and were the opposite of everything he was raised to believe Ferelden stood for. With a calm and clear mind, he made his decision. 

He glanced at Anora. Her face was tight and the strain of the day’s events were visible. It would be a tough way to start their marriage. His pale blue eyes moved pass her to look at Loghain. The older man returned his stare. Their exchange was silent and respectful. In that moment Aedan knew Loghain was aware of his decision. No matter what the outcome of the Bannorn vote Aedan would kill him. He was resigned to his fate.  
  
“Let us end this. Loghain must pay for what he has done to Ferelden.” Aedan knew he was loading the vote with his carefully chosen words. “Cast your vote now.” He gently took Anora’s hand. She let him. As the votes against her father were cast she sagged into Aedan’s side.

Aedan was quiet. The Bannorn condemned Loghain to death. Unanimously  
  
“Father!” Anora’s voice was soft and broken with emotion.  
  
“Hush now Anora. It’s all right. I made terrible mistakes and now I must pay for them.” He touched his daughter’s face. A lifetime of regret marked upon his face.

With a snap of his wrist Aedan waved the guardsmen forward. “Take him away.” There was no reason to behead the man in front of Anora. Let her remember him whole and strong. He motioned Anora forward to speak to the crowd as she began Aedan found his gaze returning to Loghain as he was lead away. Although the man deserved his sentence, another face would soon haunted him.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue on if I have the time.


End file.
